THE GURU OF GRETNESS RISES TO THE TOP
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: WHAT IF JOHN MORRISON MADE HIS RETURN DURING THE NEW NEXUS'S RISE
1. Chapter 1

New nexus was surrounding cena with reinstated members heath slater and Justin Gabriel. ''It's about time we take you down cena'' said punk as Nexus got closer.

''Look it's John Morrison it's John Morrison!'' yelled Cole.

Morrison ran into the ring and kicked otunga with a super kick knocking him out. John Morrison started pounding on the other nexus members until cm punk was left. John started unloading on him while cena looked like he had seen a ghost.

''John Morrison has dominated all of nexus by himself what a return baby!'' shouted jr . John Morrison smirked at the nexus that was running away and a raged punk.

11;10 backstage

''Yo john Morrison good to see you back'' said r truth pulling Morrison into a manly hug.

Morrison smirked ''yeah I kicked those losers buts good'' he said with a cocky smirk.

''But how?'' asked Cena. ''Not even undertaker could take them down. And yet you took them down easily'' said cena. Morrison smirked ''I guess I'm just awesome'' he said walking away.

NEXT WEEK RAW SLATER VS MORRISON

''We will be starting raw off with slater and john Morrison who made an amazing return last week'' said jerry. '' Yes he took he entire nexus down which was obviously an amazing feat'' exclaimed Michael cole.

'The bell rang and Morrison started tackling slater.

He did a number of punches before throwing him to the turn buckle following up with a kick to the stomach and close line. ''Take that nexus scum!'' shouted Morrison continuing his assault.

He hammered away on slater barley giving him time to breath. All of a sudden slater gave john Morrison a slap to the face. There was a gasp from the fans. Morrison touched the place where he had been slapped and all of a sudden went ballistic. He unloaded on Heath Slater swinging punch after punch. He then gave him a relentless drop kick to the head. Slater quickly got p and tried to close line john but missed and was given a back suplex. ''Oh yeah!'' shouted john Morrison doing his signature taunt. He then continued with a breakdance leg drop.

''I really don't know what to say king nobody has ever dominated heath slater especially not like this'' said cole who he and jerry had stayed quiet the entire time of the match. ''This may be what we need to defend against nexus cole we should hope things keep going as they are'' said jerry. John Morrison threw slater out of the ring. ''That's taking out the trash go john Morrison go oh corkscrew plancha'' said Jerry as john Morrison started hammering slater's head on the iron turn buckle. ''If this keeps up Heat is going to have a concussion. This is great keep it up!'' yelled Jerry.

''7'' said the ref. Morrison went into the ring and out he did a hand stand kick and took out a chair. ''Oh yes this is getting good keep it up john'' said Jerry. John slammed the chair on Heath's head multiple times. ''The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification Heath Slater'' said the announcer. The nexus had been banned from ringside but now that the match was over they came rushing in. ''Oh come on it was just getting good!'' shouted cole in outrage (REMEMBER COLE HATED NEXUS TO).

Morrison ran out of the stadium quickly with a smirk. ''This is far from over Morrison you hear me you will pay I promise that the nexus will get you!'' shouted cm punk while john Morrison smirked. ''Over my dead body!'' he shouted back running away.

BACKSTAGE

''I can't believe damn it!'' shouted cm punk in rage kicking everything in his path. The doctor came in ''uh '' said the doctor. Punk snapped back ''What?''. ''We have the news of Heath Slater he has a Major concussion and a few broken ribs. From what we have gathered he will be gone for 10 months and a half at least'' said the doctor with fear in his voice.

''WHAT!'' cm punk shouted trashing even more of the room. Outside the nexus were creped out and steeped back. This may be the begging of the end for Nexus. Morrison deserved to be proud of his work.


	2. I AM SORRY

SMACKDOWN

''We are live in Montreal Canada this is Friday night smack down'' said Booker t.

''Yeah Booker this should be an electric night especially since john Morrison will be here in a match. He will be facing his former rival Drew McIntyre the INTERCONTENETAL championship in a steel cage . What are the chances of Drew Winning?'' asked Cole.

''About zero john Morrison has been on a role. He beat Nexus all by himself and gave one of its members a concussion which will take him out for about a whole year man'' said Booker t.

Drew McIntyre's song rang through the stadium and a rain of cheers came (I am having a good DREW in this fiction he is hanging with a bunch of losers right now ). He was throwing gifts to all of the fans. He got on the cage and entered with a smile on his face. He took a microphone and started talking. ''John Morrison if you are watching this then _I am sorry please forgive me''_ were the words uttered by Drew backstage hornswoggle fainted. Everyone else has their mouths open in shock heck even undertaker and Kane looked like they were about to faint.

''What did he just say?'' choked out cole. ''Did he just say he was sorry?'' asked Booker T. ''That's right I said I was sorry. See over my recent change of heart I realized what I had done to john Morrison was the worst thing I've done. I cost him 6 months of his career that's why I am sorry'' said Drew several superstars in the locker room fainted.

John Morrison came out with his theme song with a microphone (and extreme rules equipment chairs, trash can, kendo sticks, etc.). ''I accept your apology Drew'' said John Morrison as he continued toward the cage and went inside and then scattered all of the equipment around the cage.

DING DING DING

The bell had rung and the match had started. Morrison quickly grabbed a kendo stick so did Drew. They engaged in a battle of resistance. They were whipping each other very quickly. The marks were already showing. ''And here we go these to competitors are already starting things off with weapons'' explained Cole.

Drew quickly kicked morrison in the stomach and did an Irish whip to the turnbuckle. Drew went for a close line but was blocked by a boot to the chest. '' This is a pretty even match nice calf kick by Morrison'' said Booker t. As john morrison continued his assault he through Drew to a turn buckle and did a flap jack and went for the pin.

1

2

Drew willed his way through and kicked out of the pin. John morrison tried throwing Drew to the turnbuckle but was revered by a double irish whip. He went forward but was hit by Drew's closeline. Drew took a trash can lid and smashed it on Johns back. He took the wires and wrapped it around john morrison and pulled trying to make him tap. In a split second Drew given a kick to the face stunning him. John morrison took this chance and started throwing wild punches to Drew. Drew also does the same as they are both evenly matched.

''I do not believe it john morrison is on equal ground with Drew McIntyre if these two were to team up they might be unstoppable'' said Booker. John morrison and Drew kept hammering before he did a spin buster to Drew McIntyre. He went for a quick pin.

1

2

It was a two count but close to the 3. John morrison threw Drew to the steel and followed with a drop kick having Drew head bounce on and off the cage. ''Come on your better than that!'' shouted John doing a neck breaker. Drew struggled to get up and the out of nowhere used DDT. He kicked him rapidly. Drew then threw him to the cage. Before doing a suplex and going for the pin.

1

2

So close yet so far. Drew made his way to getting a trash can. He starts hitting john with it multiple times before stopping for another pin.

1

2

John morrison kicked out again but barley. Drew started helping john to his feet before going for the future shock DDT. John morrison then quickly reversed it and nailed Drew with a close line. As quick as he could he locked Drew in a headlock. ''LET'S GO MCINTYRE'' chanted the wwe universe as Drew struggled to break out. John morrison let go and gave a huge running knee to the temple of the skull.

He went for a cover.

1

2

Drew kicked out. ''Wow the old you would have been done for'' muttered morrison as he dragged Drew to the turnbuckle. He went for star shot pain but sadly it was dodged.

McIntyre went for the kendo stick as he hit morrison as many times as the stick could handle until it broke. In a split second john morrison delivered a hard hand stand kick before falling down. Morrison dragged himself to McIntyre and went for a pin

1

2

And Drew kicked out again. As quickly as john morrison could he dragged Drew to the turn buckle and did a star ship pain and went in for a cover.

1

2

3

''He's done it he's done it john morrison is the new intercontinental champion!'' yelled booker t as jhon morrison held his hand high with the championship around his hands.


	3. GENERAL MANGER? AND POLL

John morrison was in the locker room with his new intercontinental championship around his hands. He was savoring the moment until came in 'what does the old want' thought Morrison standing up.

''Hello Morrison''

''Boss man''

''Okay here's the thing Morrison next week on smackdown you will be in a tag team with a partner of your choosing. You will be going against the tag team champions otunga and McGillicutty. If you can beat those two on raw you and your partner shall be general managers for a day each'' exclaimed the chairman of wwe.

John Morrison thought about it and smirked. But then his smirk faded he rose an eyebrow. ''Wait a minute what's the catch?'' asked john morrison a little wary thanks to his special history. Mchman smirked ''if you lose you you'll have to work for the core''

John thought about it and nodded ''alright I will take that risk besides we will have some people''. looked confused but decided to shrug it off and walk away. ''Raw is going to be very exciting'' said John to the camera.

**OKAY PREOPLE I CAN NOT CONTINUE FROM HERE VOTE ON MY POLL ON WHO SHOULD BE JOHN MORRISONS PARTNER OR I WON'T BE WRITING IT**


End file.
